Citron POWER!
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Vexen cuisine. Et manque de pot pour lui, tout le monde a décidé de le saouler... Marluxia est la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Yaoi Marvex Fluff, RokuShion suggéré


**Disclaimer**

**OS basé sur Kingdom Hearts, les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, y a du fluff yaoi, et c'est dédicace pour Moony. Toi je t'aime.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Citron POWER !**

-Vexeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! J'ai faim !

-Dégage le rouquin, tu vois bien que je cuisine !

Et c'est avec un coup de pieds aux fesses bien amorcé que l'allumette attitrée de l'Organisation XIII tenta le vol plané, emboutissant Xion et Roxas, tandis que le scientifique referme la porte de la cuisine en grommellant.

Toute cette histoire avait commencée (et ouais elle a un début) lors d'une soirée trop alcoolisée...

.

.

.

_Axel et Roxas étaient à poils. Ils avaient lamentablement perdu au strip poker._

_Ne restait que Vexen et Xigbar._

_La tension était à son comble._

_Xigbar et Vexen étaient en caleçon tout les deux, leurs cartes en main, tremblant d'anticipation._

_-Carré d'as mon ptit Vexy, fit le numéro deux avant d'abattre ses cartes, en donnant deux au passage aux deux autres membres nus comme des vers afin de cacher ce qu'il leur restait d'honneur avant que Xion déboule et-_

_Xion perdit son sang, accompagnée de Larxène qui elle, s'en retourna et gueula partout qu'il y avait le feu dans la salle commune._

_-Bon allez le vioque, continua Xigbar, a poil !_

_-Hum hum. J'ai un full._

_-... WHAAAAAAT ?!_

_-Un full. 5 cartes sombre crétin. Aboule le cache œil._

_Xigbar se crispa._

_Axel se tendit._

_Roxas fut bouche bée._

_Xemnas arriva à temps._

_-I VA ENLEVER SON CACHE NOEUNOEUIL LA NOUILLE !_

_-TA GUEULE SUPERIEUR ! Répondit Xigbar. Et non, je ne l'enlèverais pas, à la place..._

_Et devant ces messieurs médusés, il déchira son boxer._

_-OH MY GOOOOOD ! Cria Roxas._

_-... Fit Xemnas, bouche bée._

_-Hé le balafré, j'avais dit TON PUTAIN DE CACHE OEIL DE MERDE !_

_-Non ! Sinon je dis a tout le monde que t'aimes Marluxia !_

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-... Tu te rends compte de ce qu-_

_-Attends, fit un Roxas embrumé, tu aimes Barbie ?_

_-Ouaaaaaais, rajouta Xigbar. Les sentiments dans son cas ne viennent pas du cœur mais du cul. Car il a du cul. T'as pas compris ? Moi non plus._

_Le tout nu se fit chopper par Vexen._

_-Ta gueule. Jte jure ta gueule._

_-Sinon quoi ? Sourit le balafré._

_-Je dis à Demyx que t'as qu'une seule envie c'est de le-_

_-C'est fait. J'accepte d'être silencieux... Si tu prends mon tour de cuisine, c'est ok._

_-... QUE CA ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Allez, prends le ! Implora Roxas. Sa bouffe est monstrueuse !_

_-Ca pue le coup fourré..._

_-Si tu le dis. Vive la sodomie._

_-ARRÊTE AVEC TES BLAGUES A LA CON !_

_._

_._

_._

Vexen soupira avant de retourner voir son plan de travail et ses œufs montés en neige, qui tenaient parfaitement au saladier...

… Avant que Demyx n'arrive en boxer (normal), avec dans les mains un kigurumi licorne bleue (normal), et de se déguiser tranquille dans la cuisine. Il se reçut des œufs dans la figure.

-Oh, Vexy~ fit le punk pas le moins vexé du monde, essuyant ses cheveux avec un torchon.

-JE. PEUX. SAVOIR. CE. QUE. TU FOUS. ICI.

-Je deviens une licooooorne~

-En plus d'être un crétin ? Arrête, ça va te griller ton pauvre cerveau mononeuronique.

-Tu es si froid Vexy !~

-DEGAGE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE CUISINE !

Le scientifique, ayant clairement perdu patience, attrapa le saladier plein d'oeufs montés en neige et le catapulta contre... La porte, Demyx étant sorti juste à temps.

Le blond souffla un peu, nettoya les dégâts en grommelant, puis s'attaqua à de nouveaux œufs, mais entreprit cette fois de faire une crème au citron, ajoutant le sucre et le jus, touillant régulièrement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un couple fort occupé entra.

Vexen reconnut les deux ados bourrés d'hormones attitrés de l'Illusiocitadelle, Roxas et Xion.

Par contre, ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'est qu'ils aimaient la cuisine mais pas pour manger...

-Je vais chercher le chocolat~

-Mmmh embrasse moiii~

-Dites le si je dérange.

-Mais non pas du touAAAAAAH !

Les deux gamins s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, tels des pokémons légendaires ayant les foies de se faire capturer par un dresseur...

...Bref.

Vexen souffla encore un bon coup et se remit à la préparation de sa tarte au citron, car oui, c'est une tarte au citron !

*sans déconner, y avait citron au début, mais depuis, c'est toute une forêt ! Citron, six troncs, zavez vu *ZBAAAAAFF !*

*Breeef...*

Vexen sentait le mal de tête poindre à cause de l'humour plus que douteux de l'auteur, mais s'en tamponnant royalement le coquillard, il entreprit de continuer sa tarte.

Il déversa le liquide dans sa pâte sablée, sans voir ll'ombre démoniaque qui se faufilait derrière lui...

Le scientifique, sentant un courant d'air, se retourna aussi vivement que l'éclair.

Rien.

Il se retourna et là... Il perdit patience.

-Mmmmh trop bon...

-MARLUXIA, DE QUEL DROIT FOUS-TU TON DOIGT CRADE DANS MA CREME CITRON !?

-Sont pas crade mes doigts, répondit le principal intéressé, suçant ses doigts couverts de terre (car il venait de jardiner) et de citron.

-T'es vraiment crade...

-Et toi sexy.

-Merci mais euh KWA ?!

-J'aime pas me répéter, dommage.

Marluxia adorait jouer avec les nerfs de Vexen, ça le faisait profondément marrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive la crème de citron et le fond de tarte .

Vexen triomphant fit une danse de la joie sur le comptoir, avant d'être tiré par le rose et que...

La suite au prochain épisode.

…

…

… NAN MAIS T'AS CRU HEIN ? XD

Marluxia le regardait, furieux, tandis que Vexen remarquait une certaine proximité qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir en bonne société.

Devrait, mais il sait pas si il doit être content ou pas.

De plus, le mélange gouttait des cheveux de Marluxia et tombait sur ses joues, mais la n'était pas la question, car le Simili ci contre aux cheveux roses se pencha et commença à e laper une, deux, trois...

Tout en se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres du simili blond qui, si il avait un cœur, ferait une crise cardiaque.

Un flash, un déclic.

-HEY LES GARS, Y A MARLUXIA QUI EMBRASSE VEXEN DANS LA CUISINE ! Cria Larxène, toute excitée. J'AI MÊME PRIS UNE PHOTO !

Les deux hommes firent une tronche monstrueuse tandis qu'elle décampa.

-Grrmblbl...

-Je vais la poursuivre, fit le rose, mais en attendant...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Un petit baiser tout doux, mais qui signifiait beaucoup, et ça se reflétait dans les yeux couleur mer de Marluxia.

-... Fallait bien lui donner raison non ? Et maintenant...

Marluxia fit apparaître sa faux et poursuivit la Nymphe dans le couloir en criant l'agression.

Vexen, silencieux, reprit sa cuisine, sourire aux lèvres.

Une douce chaleur l'animait.

**FIN**


End file.
